


Il faut se méfier des filles de Xing

by Petite_Laitue



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Confrontational Mei Chan, Ed and Al Don't Know What To Do, Fights, First Meetings, Gen, Smug Greed, Well Not Really Hurt, nobody gets hurt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue
Summary: En suivant Ed et Al, Mei rencontre Greed pour la première fois en pensant avoir affaire à Ling. Greed n'est pas vraiment impressionné par cette mini guerrière qui n'a pourtant pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Autant dire que cette première rencontre entre la jeune xinoise et l'homoculus fait des étincelles.





	Il faut se méfier des filles de Xing

Incrédule, Greed fixait la fillette qui leur barrait la route en les foudroyant du regard, les bras croisés et affichant une moue agacée. Il contempla un instant le panda miniature qui imitait la petite xinoise avant de tourner la tête vers les frères Elric en désignant du pouce la gamine et l'étrange animal qui étaient apparus comme par magie devant eux.

« C'est la deuxième fois que je les vois avec vous. Vous les connaissez ?  
-Plus ou moins, admit Al, on a tendance à la croiser souvent ces derniers temps.  
-Mais c'est pas vraiment une amie, grogna Ed.  
-Je vois... Greed marqua une pause en fronçant les sourcils, semblant prêter attention à une voix que lui seul pouvait entendre. Finalement il ajouta : Alors comme ça c'est ta frangine ? … Ok, ok juste ta demie-sœur pas la peine de t'exciter, pour ce que j'en ai à faire en plus... Par contre je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi tu dis que je devrais me méfier.  
-Ling a raison : elle peut être redoutable lorsqu'elle le veut.  
-Puis sa foutue bestiole mord ! » rajouta le Fullmetal en frottant machinalement la paume de sa main.

L'homonculus détailla Mei Chan de bas en haut puis il haussa les épaules, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

« Mouais... C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air terrifiante cette petite puce.  
-Faut pas se fier à sa taille, c'est une sale teigne.  
-Ne te mêles pas de cette histoire l'alchimiste rikiki ! s'exclama Mei en pointant un doigt indigné en direction d'Edward.  
-QUI EST PLUS RIKIKI QU'UN GRAIN DE RIZ ?!!  
-Il est lourd avec ses complexes ton frangin, marmonna Greed à l'attention d'Alphonse avant de s'immobiliser suite à une nouvelle intervention de son hôte. Il lança un coup d'œil dubitatif à leur adversaire avant de reprendre : Elle a cherché à te tuer ? Sans blague ? Et elle s'y est prise comment ? En essayant de t'enterrer dans votre bac à sable quand vous étiez plus jeunes ? Ou en t'assommant avec sa poupée peut-être ?  
-Non. C'était en utilisant les techniques de combat du clan Chan, répondit la jeune princesse en sortant un kunaï de sa manche.  
-Ok... Tu sais tu devrais faire gaffe avec ce genre de joujoux, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un.  
-C'est bien mon intention.  
-Vous n'allez pas vous battre quand même ? s'écria Al en commençant à s'interposer entre les deux xinois.  
-Bien sûr que non. Je ne me bats pas avec des femmes, en particulier quand elles ont huit ans.  
-Arrête de me sous-estimer ! Je ne te laisserai pas me traiter avec autant de mépris que ton clan le fait avec le mien. Maintenant viens de battre Ling !  
-Hum...Non, moi c'est Greed. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre là... Sans compter que pour être franc j'en ai rien à foutre de vos histoires de clans. Donc soit gentille et range ton arme gamine.  
-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu te moques donc de ce qui peut arriver à ton peuple ?  
-Pour être exact ce n'est pas réellement mon peuple, enfin je ne suis pas contre l'idée de me l'approprier mais pour le moment j'ai d'autres projets.  
-Mei, ce n'est pas vraiment Ling, murmura Al en espérant que cela suffirait à convaincre la jeune xinoise de poser son arme.  
-Qu'est ce que... Mei s'interrompit en scrutant le visage de son adversaire. Au bout d'un moment son regard glissa le long de son corps pour se poser sur l'ouroboros qui ornait à présent la main de Ling. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de s'adresser à l'homonculus : Tu as pactisé avec ces monstres ? Et tu espères que cela te permettra de t'emparer du trône ? Tant mieux : cela rend ma mission plus facile, je n'ai plus aucun scrupule à t'éliminer maintenant.  
-C'est fou ce qu'elle est têtue cette mioche ! Sérieusement, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.  
-Je ne laisserai pas un chien du clan Yao corrompu par un démon devenir le prochain Empereur de Xing ! »

Greed leva les yeux au ciel en lâchant un soupir d'exaspération. La mine farouche de cette petite princesse l'amusait, tout comme cette idée absurde de pouvoir le battre. Néanmoins son entêtement commençait à l'ennuyer. Décidé à se montrer beau-joueur, l'homonculus s'avança doucement en direction de Mei. Avec un sourire, il s'agenouilla face à elle en posant une main sur sa tête et déclara d'un ton se voulant amical :

« Bon écoute, princesse. Ce corps, comme votre royaume et tout ce que le monde a à m'offrir, m'appartient. Et tu ne pourras rien y faire. A la limite le seul moyen que tu aurais d'approcher le trône serait de faire partie de mon futur harem. Alors tu es bien mignonne, mais reviens dans dix ans. D'accord ? »

La réaction de Mei ne se fit pas attendre. Ed et Al eurent tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter Greed qui alla s'encastrer violemment dans le mur derrière eux. L'homonculus se releva au bon moment pour parer une nouvelle attaque de la fillette mais ne fût cependant pas assez rapide pour échapper à la morsure du panda miniature venu au secours de sa maitresse. Lorsqu'il activa son bouclier, les frères Elric échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de reculer prudemment.

« Les filles de Xing ont quand même un sale caractère !  
-En effet... Enfin il l'a cherché, non ?  
-Ouais...  
-Hum...Ed ?  
-Quoi ?  
-On devrait peut-être l'aider ?  
-Et tu veux aider qui exactement ?  
-Ben... Al contempla Greed atterrir à nouveau sur le sol avant de se relever pour asséner une volée de coups obligeant la jeune xinoise à battre en retraite un moment. L'armure haussa les épaules : J'avoue que là je ne sais plus trop qui a besoin d'aide.  
-Moi non plus. On les laisse se démerder ?  
-Ed ! On ne peut pas faire ça !  
-Ouais je sais mais... Le Fullmetal s'interrompit pour esquisser une grimace en observant le combat un instant. Il soupira avant de poursuivre son raisonnement : Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'intervenir ? Après tout Greed a toujours affirmé qu'il ne blessait pas les femmes et avec son bouclier Mei ne risque pas de lui faire de mal. Je crois...  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée de les laisser faire... »

Les deux alchimistes sursautèrent lorsque Mei fit exploser un mur en tentant de prendre l'homonculus par surprise. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de rage avant de se précipiter vers elle toutes griffes dehors.

« En même temps ces histoires de succession de nous regardent absolument pas.  
-Tout à fait.  
-Donc nous n'avons pas à intervenir.  
-Exactement  
-Évidemment on ne peut pas les laisser démolir la ville de cette façon.  
-Bien sûr.  
-Donc il va falloir arrêter ce combat.  
-Oui.  
-Mais on va attendre un peu qu'ils se calment avant.  
-Voilà.  
-A moins que tu ais une idée pour les séparer ?  
-Je cherche. T'en as pas une toi ?  
-Non... »

Ed et Al échangèrent un regard désespéré. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'à tous les coups ça allait leur retomber dessus.


End file.
